


Warriors and Warlords

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonMy spin on events after 'Livia'.





	Warriors and Warlords

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, and a bunch of other characters are the property of People that aren't me.  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Violence: Yes. A Xena tale just wouldn't be a Xena tale without it.
> 
> Sex: A little (Nothing Kinky, and no details)
> 
> Swears: No.
> 
> Pairing: Xena/Ares
> 
> Note: This story takes place directly after "LIVIA." The majority of the world doesn't know she's (Xena) alive and whatever I write in here will be falsified in the course of the show, I'm sure... But WHAT THE HECK! If it doesn't remain true to the show, we'll say it's something that happened in a parallel universe, ok? OK! Anyhow, this story is more about the concept of relationships than the concept of it having a plot, but I do believe that something like this might happen if you were asleep for twenty-five years.

Xena looked at Argo 2. She was Argo's daughter alright - They had the same spirit.

Gabrielle turned to Xena "Xena, are you sure that you should go alone? You still don't know this world very well."

"I know it well enough, Gabrielle. Stay with Joxer and Meg for a while. And you might want to talk to 'Caesar' about his nasty habit of slaughtering the followers of Eli." With that Xena mounted Argo and left, in pursuit of her daughter. The last thing she had wanted to see was her daughter becoming a butcher, that was in love with, of all people -- Ares.

"Why Ares?" She wondered aloud. Xena rode with thoughts of this passing through her head, until it was near dusk.

"Guess it's time for a little rest, eh girl?" She dismounted and patted Argo on the nose. She looked at the nearby creek and realized that she had been here before. She had bathed Eve. Helpless, tiny Eve. Guilt and pain pulled at the cords of her heart, but she buried her emotions. She remembered the other time she had been here. It had been here. Hadn't it? The world was different now... But no, no.... This was the spot, she was sure of it. She remembered how Ares had appeared, so confident... How the fire had burned like their passion... _NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???_ She scolded herself. She instantly felt a need to be cleaner than she was. She removed her armor and leathers and began to wade into the crystal waters of the stream. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as it should be, so near to dusk. And then she felt it. She felt the presence.

"Ares." She flatly.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Xena turned to face him. "Don't try me Ares. What do you want?"

"Hmmm..." Said Ares, surveying the landscape, pretending not to have heard her. "I remember this place. You were dressed exactly the same way that you are now."

"Reliving the past isn't going to do you any good," she replied harshly as she began to dress.

"Yeah, but it's so much fun."

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"You know what I want Xena. I haven't told the other gods yet. But with or without my help, they're going to find out that you're alive and kicking -"

"Good for them," Xena cut him off

"And when they find out," he continued "it's going to be exactly the same as it was twenty-five years ago... Except that Livia hates your guts." Xena threw him against a tree.

"Ugh." He moaned

"And whose fault is that, Ares? _You_ corrupted her!"

"I didn't know she was your daughter."

"I don't care. You made her like I was!" Xena realized that she was getting hysterical, and instantly took control of her emotions. Ares smiled the smile that belonged only to him

"My offer stands Xena." And he departed in flash of light. She stood for she didn't know how long, just looking at where he had left. She didn't really think about anything. She was snapped out of her trance from a noise behind her. She drew her sword and whirled, just in time to see the startled rabbit flee in terror. She sighed and returned her sword to her sheath. Earlier, she had planned on hunting some food, but she wasn't hungry anymore. She sat on her fur bed, and removed her armor, ready for sleep.

"How am I going to find Eve?" she wondered aloud, before drifting into sleep.

**************************************************************************************

Sun streamed over her raven hair as she rolled over, barely awake. "Mrgklh." she muttered and attempted to sleep some more. And then, she felt his presence. Had he been watching her? With a warrior's reflex, she grabbed her chakram, threw it and sat up, all at once. The chakram sailed harmlessly through the god of war.

He looked in shock at his midsection where the chakram had sliced through.

"Whoa! You're not a morning person." He retrieved the chakram from the tree that it had been imbedded in, and tossed it underhand back to the warrior princess. "But I guess I should know that by now."

"Good morning," she said coldly as she placed her armor on over her leathers. She stood to face him. Ares grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger. Xena felt a brief rush of emotion pass over her. "What do you want?"

"You," he replied simply. "But, that's not why I came here. Eve is not far to the north, at a village. Doing something you once did, I seem to recall."

"Bad enough that I was the way I was, but that you made her like me..." Xena raised her voice in anger.

"She's not like you Xena. No one is -- will ever be."

"Of course not. Because you love me," she quipped sarcastically. Ares dropped the stand of hair as he felt the remark tear his heart to shreds. He gave Xena a pained look and disappeared in flash of light.

She felt almost.. sorry... for him. And then smiled as she recalled the time she had been here before with Ares. A brief flicker of curiosity asked if she could ever feel that way about the War God again, before removing the thought from her mind. But it came back. At the temple, when they had fought Athena, hadn't she felt something then? Or when he watched her drink death's tears? And hadn't it been jealousy, albeit mixed with anger, when she saw him kissing Eve? And what about just now, didn't she long for him to do more than touch her hair?

"Nah." She mounted Argo and began to ride north.

*************************************************************************************

She saw Eve. Eve stood amid the village, killing anyone who came near. She had a savage pleasure that ran over her face at every life she took. She was the ultimate mix between her violence and that of Callisto's. She even looked kind of like a cross between the two of them. Xena dismounted Argo, and left her just outside the chaos. She drew her sword and began to run towards Eve. Xena caught her by surprise and pinned her to the ground.

"Eve, please, stop this."

"For the last time, my name is LIVIA, and YOU are NOT MY MOTHER!!!!!" Eve flipped the two warriors over and now it was Xena who was pinned. Xena kicked her daughter off her and stood up, her sword at the ready. "I'm not going to hurt you Eve."

"Well that puts you at a disadvantage, doesn't it?" Eve replied and kicked Xena, sending her flying backwards. Xena blinked and regained her senses and slowly began to stand. She saw Eve, and realized that someone had tackled her. The attacker had taken Eve's sword, and was a hair away from killing her.

"NO!!!" the warrior princess cried and lunged the attacker. They rolled through the mud, leaving Eve to get up and flee.

"What are you doing?!" The attacker cried. Xena recognized the voice and the strength in the arms of the attacker.

"Hercules?" she asked in disbelief. She hadn't been that surprised to see Joxer aged as he was. But Hercules, though he still agile was indeed older. Seeing Hercules like this was... shocking... as though it was something that just shouldn't be. He regarded the woman who had stopped fighting him. And then, recognition came.

"Xena?" He smiled. "But how... why...?" Seeing that Eve was gone, Xena replied, "I'll tell you about it."

*************************************************************************************

Xena followed Hercules into his house.

"I have to say Hercules, I never thought that I'd see you settle down to live in a house. You always seemed like that kind of guy that would never stop roaming." Hercules smiled and led her into the main room.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, Xena, but aren't you supposed to be dead? Or at least a little older?"

Xena told him the remarkable tale of how she had managed to "sleep" for twenty-five years, and had woken to find the world much different than it had been, all of her friends older or even dead, like Argo.

"Ok, Xena, I get how you haven't aged or... been dead all these years, but there are still two things I don't get; Why did you save that butcher Livia?" Xena's face showed the sadness it always did when she thought of her daughter.

"Livia is Eve, Hercules. She's my daughter and I have to protect her." Hercules didn't know what to say. It bothered him to no end to see this woman that he loved in so much pain. Xena, seeing that he couldn't say anything changed the topic.

"What was the other thing you were going to say, Ares?" Hercules looked at her questioningly. Xena instantly wished she could take back that sentence.

"I--I'm sorry, Hercules... I have a few things on my mind now."

"Is Ares bothering you?" To her own surprise, Xena's answer was "No." The son of Zeus looked skeptically at the warrior princess, but decided not to push the matter.

"My other question was why did Ares give you and Gabrielle the ice coffins in the first place? I've seen a thousand of his warriors die, and not once has he ever looked back."

"He loves me," Xena replied absently.

"Whoa! Back up. You're telling me that Ares is capable of love. And that he's in love with you?"

"Yes..." said Xena, realizing the true impact of what that meant for the first time. "He loves me. Ares loves me." Was that compassion or even love that Hercules heard in the voice of the warrior princess? He was more than a little jealous.

"Xena, it's probably one of his tricks. He--"

"No! It's not!" Xena cried defensively. And then didn't know what to do. "I-- think that I need to sleep."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Down the hall, and turn left; guest room." Xena left, feeling a little shakey. Hercules watched her go. Was the woman he loved in love with his enemy? Who, coincidentally was her enemy too? Hercules' mind whirled. Seeing her again after all the time, even letting himself hope, just a little, and then...

"Ares..." he muttered in both disbelief and anger.

"Yeah, bro?" Hercules turned to see Ares standing behind him.

"You!" Hercules accused.

"Yeah... me." He grinned. "I just came here to tell you not to get any ideas about her in your head."

"She thinks you love her!" Ares' face grew solemn.

"I do love her."

"So do I!" snapped Hercules. "All you'd do is corrupt her again! You just want her to be your trophy! You don't love her!" Ares' heart stung. Why didn't anybody believe him when he said that he loved her?

"I do love her, Hercules! More than you could ever know or understand! I've always loved her! I just couldn't admit it before!" Hercules saw the truth of Ares' love in his eyes. He sighed.

"You do love her. But so do I."

"You and her just wouldn't work. She's got too much of me in her." Ares' left in a flash of light, before Hercules could respond.

*************************************************************************************

Xena's mind was crisscrossing with thoughts. She thought about all the wrong she had done Ares and even though he had done far more wrong to her, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. He had hurt her, but she had scarred him. The battle against Athena stuck clearly in her mind.

"The wine," she whispered. She shouldn't have done that. It meant so much to him, to her it was just a trick.

"But I don't love Ares," she told herself aloud. "I can't. He's my enemy." _And you're his._ Her mind spoke. _So how can he love you?_

Xena couldn't take it anymore, and drifted into sleep. Her dreams crawled with the guilt of what she had done to him.

*************************************************************************************

From his den in Olympus, Ares watched Xena sleep. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He wanted to go to her, to tell her that whatever it was, it was just a dream and it didn't matter. He wanted to kiss her, and tell her it was alright. He wanted to see her look at him with joy in her eyes He wanted to crawl into the bed beside her and...

Ares looked away from the mirror. All he could think about was the ways he had hurt her. If he could take it back, he would. He looked at the mirror again. She was calmer now, and wasn't in pain.

"Ares..." came the voice through the mirror. Ares stumbled into his throne and wondered what it meant. Was he causing her the pain in her dreams? Or was it something else altogether? Or could she sense him watching her even now?

**************************************************************************************

"Thanks, Herc." Xena and Hercules walked out to the village stable where Argo was. "About yesterday,... I'm sorry. I never meant --"

"It's alright," replied Hercules, though his voice ringed with sadness. "I understand. Go find Eve."

"I will. Goodbye, Hercules."

"Goodbye, warrior princess," and when she and Argo were out of earshot added, "my love."

Xena stopped at the first clearing she reached. She had no intention of finding Eve, not yet. There was something she had to do, first. She dismounted Argo and laid down the fur she used as a bed. And then she went fishing. She hadn't eaten for nearly a day, and she was starved. She had caught three when she heard the familiar sound of Ares appearing.

"Hello Ares." There was no coldness in her voice, just resentment.

"Hello, Xena. I'm here to reaffirm my offer."

"Why am I not surprised?" Again, Ares only detected resentment, and not the coldness that was usually there. "Sit." she commanded before Ares could continue. He sat. Xena dropped the fourth fish in the pile with the others, and walked over to sit beside Ares, who was very puzzled by now.

"I can't be with you Ares. You know that."

"Why not? I love you, Xena." He stroked her cheek. Xena sighed.

"I know. But I can't. We can't. Not together. Not forever. We're enemies. But I have a deal of my own. How long would you wait to tell the gods about Eve?"

"Not long, Xena. I'm not very patient. Not even when it comes to love." He realized that his has was still on her cheek, and even stranger, that she wasn't protesting.

"That's what I thought." Ares moved his strong, yet gentle hand from her cheek, to her silken hair. Xena breathed deeply, and closed her eyes for a very long time. Ares leaned close to her ear. So close that his beard scratched her skin. "You had an offer?" He whispered.

"Yes," she replied, still lost amid the sensation of Ares being so close to her again. "One night. And in return, you don't tell the other gods about me and Eve." Ares backed away.

"Xena..." He said, unsure he was hearing what he thought he was. She couldn't bluff with this.

Couldn't taunt and then pull away, like she always did. He would either tell the gods or he wouldn't.

"They'll find out anyway."

"I know." She arched an eyebrow. "I just don't want them to find out from you. I could never forgive you for that." She breathed deeply. "And I want to forgive you."

"Xena..." he said, one last protest before he grabbed her and they began kissing passionately. But then, Ares pulled away.

"No, Xena. It's always a game with you, and I'm sick of playing. I don't know what the game is yet, but I won't play it."

"Ares, it's--" Ares vanished in his blue-white light. "--not a game." But Ares was right. It was always a game to her. Had she used him so many times that he couldn't even accept that she wanted what she had said. All she wanted was to feel his strong arms around her again, run her hands through his dark, black hair again... To Hades that they were enemies! She lost herself in memories of what had been... How he ran his tongue along they back of her teeth, how his hand felt upon her face... How well they fought when they fought together, united as one, how harmonious, just like when they made love. Ares would go to his nearest temple. And she would find him.

**************************************************************************************

Her liquid hair flew behind her as she raced towards his temple. Her horses hooves beat rapidly against the ground. Nothing would get in her way. Not the rain that pelted her face. Not the... well, maybe that. She turned her steed to where that shrieks of agony came from. The village was not far. She had to stop Eve. She pulled Argo to a halt and flipped off, landing amid the chaos. There was no Eve. No Romans at all. Just... thugs. And then Xena felt the bloodrush, the adrenaline, pump through her as she slew victim after victim. And then she did something she hoped she would never do again. She dedicated a kill to the God of War. She killed in the name of Ares. With her heart and soul, she had killed for him. It had been the last of the thugs --The leader. Xena sheathed her sword, and turned to mount her horse. What had she done? Was she... changing back?

Xena refused to accept it. She wouldn't allow it. As Xena started to ride away an old woman came up to her. Xena's first thought was that she believed that Xena was evil, that she had met Xena before, that maybe she had killed her husband, or brother in pursuit of conquest. But all Xena could see was gentleness in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving us, warrior"

"I didn't save anybody," she replied and rode away, guilt and horror tearing at her heart. What had she done?

**************************************************************************************

Ares slouched in his black and silver throne, one leather-clad leg dangling over the arm of the chair. Why did Xena always do this to him? He looked down at his sword. If Xena ever agreed to his deal, he would have to become mortal. He didn't like that idea anymore than he liked the concept of Xena perishing at the hands of his fellow gods. But Xena hadn't accepted his deal, so he would have to tell them just who Eve was. Then, when Xena remembered how hard it was to run from gods, she might accept his deal. But the words of his beloved warrior echoed through his head.

"I just don't want them to find out from you. I could never forgive you for that. And I want to forgive you." She had looked so truthful when she had said that... maybe she hadn't been lying. But he knew better. He had been down this road a thousand time over. She was just using him. Again. The light shattered, and his throne was empty.

"Hello, Ares. What do you want?" asked Athena, in her usual tone.

"Why does everybody always assume that I want something?"

"Because, you're always out for yourself."

"True, dear sister. But I have something I think you'd like to know."

"Really," replied Athena skeptically. "Do tell."

"Well, you see," began Ares, but gasped and dropped to his knees as a flood of emotion washed over him. Athena looked down at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" Ares looked up at her and grinned his cocky Ares grin.

"Never mind," he stated, and disappeared in a shatter of light.

"That god is so infuriating..." Athena commented and went about her business.

***********************************************************************************

Xena had killed for him. She was being honest. She hadn't been playing a game. But that didn't matter. Ares couldn't care less. What mattered is that Xena wasn't going to be happy... And then, he sensed her. She had always been able to sense him, but he had never once sensed her. He could actually see her in his mind's eye, riding her bold steed, looking more beautiful and more dangerous than she ever had before. The rain pelted her face as she rode, stinging her skin. He was right. She wasn't happy. And she was coming here to see him. No, not coming... was here. The double doors of the temple burst open, revealing a very angry warrior princess.

"YOU!!" she yelled. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!? NEVER!!"

"Xena, I didn't want you to kill for me. I didn't even ask you to. It was your own choice." Ares knew that these words would hurt her, but he also knew that she would never heal without hearing them.

"Xena, I love you. I don't care if you ever kill for me again." Xena dropped to her knees.

"Oh, Gods... What have I done?" Ares stood the warrioress up and walked her inside the temple. He let her sit, silent in her own thoughts, as he locked the temple door. He walked slowly back to where his love sat, disgusted with herself. He placed his hand, more gentle than ever before, on her cheek and met her azure eyes with his brown ones.

"Xena, I know you probably don't want to hear this, and when you do, you probably won't care

anyway, because it came from me but, you slipped, you made a mistake. That's all. It doesn't matter."

Xena laughed a bitter laugh.

"What happened Ares? For so long, all you wanted to do was revert me to your side. Why change now?" He ran his hand from her cheek through her hair.

"Because, warrior, if I change you, you won't be you anymore. And I love you."

"But don't you see, Ares? This is why we can't be together."

"Yes, we can. Just stay true to who you are, Xena."

"And what about you? You represent all that I fight against." The comment stung Ares, though he knew it wasn't meant to.

"Xena, you know that I'd do anything for you. I'd give up my godhood if I thought it would do any good. But right now, all it would do is draw suspicion from the other gods." She looked at Ares and muttered her earlier words under her breath. "To Hades that we're enemies."

"What did you say?" inquired Ares.

"It wasn't a game Ares."

"I know that now," he said as he leaned forward to kiss his princess, but she fell asleep in his arms. Ares felt her head pressed against his chest, felt her hair against his exposed skin. He felt the warmth of her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and was content to let her stay like that for as long as she chose to.

*************************************************************************************

"Gabrielle!" Joxer called from the storeroom of his little tavern devoted to her and Xena. "Gabrielle, look." he said as he exited and walked towards her. He produced a scroll and placed it in her hands.

She smiled. Joxer was so happy to see her smile again. He hadn't seen her smile in over twenty-five years. It filled him with such joy. Gabrielle eyed the scroll in her hands.

"What is it? Is it one of Virgule's?"

"No," he replied. "Open it and see." Gabrielle opened it. It was her handwriting, her last story.

"You found this?" she asked

"Actually, I bought it at an auction. I thought you might like it back, seeing as how you're not dead... and all." Gabrielle laughed, and Joxer was filled with utter joy all over again.

"Gabrielle, has anyone told you that you die way too often?"

*************************************************************************************

Ares heard what can only be described as a shimmer of light behind him, as the warrior princess still lay cradled in his arms.

"Hey, Bro, have you seen my jeweled hairbrush, you know the one that was a gift from

what's-his-face. That mortal." When Aphrodite turned, he did his best to prevent Xena from being seen.

"No. I haven't," he replied shortly

"Boy, someone's in a bad mood," the goddess of love began, but then saw the tip of Xena's boot. "Or is he? This is why you haven't been to Olympus!"

"In the name of... EVERYTHING, Dite, don't tell _anyone_."

"Relax, Bro. I'm the Goddess of _love_ , remember?" She crinkled her nose in delight. "You two are just so cute together!"

"Excuse me?" Ares nearly vomited. "Cute?"

"We're not together!" Xena was awake.

"Doesn't look that way." stated Aphrodite, as the warrioress hadn't removed her head from the war god's chest. Xena sat up very straight.

"How long were you awake?" Ares asked Xena, who replied "Since she came in."

Aphrodite crinkled her nose again and ran towards Xena. "I'm so happy to see you!!!" She hugged the unsuspecting warrioress. "I thought you were dead!"

"That... was the idea." Xena replied. "Please stop hugging me." Aphrodite pulled away.

"Do you know how hard it was to watch Ares? Or Joxer for that matter? And I couldn't help them! They truly loved you guys. Still do, I think."

"Ares does. Joxer I can't tell you about."

"Remember Dite," Ares cut in, "Don't tell _anyone_."

"Not even Cupid?"

"Not even Cupid." Replied Ares.

"What about Herc?"

"He already knows," said Xena

"Great! See you lovers later!"

"We're not lovers!" stated Xena

"Well, if you're not," she crinkled her nose at them, "you should be." And in a shimmer of light, the goddess of love left the two leather-clad warriors alone again. Ares looked at Xena, smiling his mocking smile.

"For what it's worth, I agree with Dite."

"You would," Xena let her head slip back onto Ares' muscular chest. Ares placed one guantleted arm around her waist , and stroked her hair with the other.

" _My_ offer is still open." Ares stopped stroking her hair, a little shocked. Did she know what she was saying? Xena looked up at him without removing her head from its resting place. "One night, and you don't tell anyone." Ares looked at the woman he loved. He touched her face, and brushed back her hair. He didn't know what to say. He knew it wasn't a game, but he also knew it was Xena's way of getting what she wanted, without....

...'Suffering the consequences,' he thought glumly.

"I love you Xena."

"I know." She didn't bring her lips up to meet his, just looked at him quietly. She was letting the decision be all his. Why was he hesitating?

"One night," he said and placed his hand under her chin, titling it upwards. "Done deal." Xena grinned and threw Ares to the floor beneath her. Xena let Ares wrap his arms around her, bringing her down for a passionate rain of kisses.

"Mmm." said Ares, pulling away. "No, wait." Xena looked shocked and a little disappointed. Ares stood up, and Xena did the same. Ares saw the passionate glint return to his love's eyes, as she realized that he was merely removing his sword. Xena added her own sword, chakram and armor, to join his in a heap on the floor. Ares grabbed Xena's shoulders as her tongue mingled with his. Xena broke the kiss by slamming Ares to the floor again. She pulled open his vest, giving him just enough time to bury his face in her hair. He inhaled the scent of her, the woman that he loved.

"Warrior princess," he groaned "Do you know how good it feels to hold you again?" She lifted her face from his powerful chest, so that her impassioned eyes would meet his.

"I have a fair idea." She had wanted to be with him almost as much as he had wanted to be with her. And then there were no more words as the two warriors moved as one throughout the night.

***********************************************************************************

Did Joxer still love her? Probably not. He had _children_ for Hades sake!

"Hey Gabrielle, what do you think Xena is doing right now?" Gabrielle smiled. She didn't know why, but she was sure she had the right answer.

"Telling Ares just what he can do with his offer!"

"Huh?" asked Joxer, clearly unaware of any offer Ares had made.

"Never mind."

**************************************************************************************

Hercules sat alone in his little house. She was alive, alive and quite possibly in love with her worst enemy, the God of War. Maybe sleeping for twenty-five years had dulled her senses. In front of him a golden light sparkled about to reveal the Goddess of Love.

"Hey bro," she said walking consolingly over to his side. "You look bummed. What's up?"

"I can't tell you," he said with utter honesty. There was no telling what kind of danger he would put Xena and her daughter in if the Gods found out about the whole being alive thing.

"I knew it! It's about Xena, isn't it?" Hercules didn't mask his surprise very well.

"How...? I... Only Ares knows. None of the other gods should. I swear Dite, if Xena comes to any harm, I swear, I'll..."

"Calm down bro. I sided with her twenty-five years ago. Why would that change now? I haven't told the other Gods, and I'm not going to." Hercules felt remorseful over his outburst, but the thought of Xena in danger, mortal danger, again, tore up his soul.

"But how did you know? I somehow doubt the she just walked into your temple and said 'hey, Dite, I'm alive! Just don't tell the other gods, ok?'" She poked him playfully on the nose.

"You're so silly! Of course not!" she crinkled her nose, and continued. "Well, I couldn't find that hairbrush of mine, so I went to go ask Ares about it--"

"And he told you?!? I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and her blond curls bounced.

"Do you want the scoop, or not?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's better. Anyway, like I was saying, I went to go see Ares, and there was Xena, all cuddly in his arms." She gave the big, full-body smile that she did, whenever she saw people in love. Hercules was shattered. Ares and Xena? Hercules placed a hand to his mouth.

"Ares? Oh, jeez, I think I'm going to be sick." Aphrodite wondered what was wrong with her little brother, until she remembered that he loved Xena too. She did her best to consul him.

"No, it wasn't like that, bro! They weren't doing anything, as she constantly reminded me. In fact," she contemplated, "I can prove it to you. I'll just get a little view portal going here..." Aphrodite started to open a little window to Ares' temple within her hands. Hercules peered over her shoulder, trying to get a good look. Aphrodite's eyes grew extremely wide and she clapped her hands shut, closing the window.

"Or that might be a bad idea."

"What? What is it?" Hercules demanded from behind her.

"Hey, bro... remember how I said it wasn't like...'that'? Well I was wrong." Try as she might, the goddess of love couldn't suppress a little smile. Her half-brother caught it, and felt even worse than he already did.

"Oh... jeez, I'm sorry, bro. It's just,... well..." Hercules got the just of it.

"I know, but it's hard letting go. But Ares was right, me and her would never work. She does have too much of him in her."

*************************************************************************************

Xena woke to find the God of War holding her in his strong arms. She let herself fall victim to the scent and power of him. He gently stroked her hair. She had forgotten how good his hands felt, how they could be both gentle and powerful at the same time, how good his hot breath felt upon her neck. He pulled back locks of her dark hair and whispered softly in her ear.

"I once told you that you and I were destined to be together, forever."

"Yes... Destined," replied Xena, and then realizing that he had caught her off guard, pulled quickly away from his embrace. "No. No, it was one night Ares. That's all. It didn't mean anything!"

The response stung Ares. To him the night had meant something. Didn't it mean something for her?

"Don't you see, Ares? We can't be together!"

"Why not?!?" he demanded. He took his hand, and passed it in a sensual gesture along and just above Xena's body. Xena gasped with pleasure as she felt the power flow through her.

"That is the power I feel, Xena. All the time. It is magnified athousandfold when I'm with you. Don't you want that?"

"Yes, I do. And that's exactly why we can't be together. I can't fall to temptation."

"Always strong," Ares replied. "You are still my chosen, Xena." His chosen. His beloved.

"It can work, Xena. Just let us try."

"No, Ares. It can't. I want that power so much, and if I was with you, I'd take it back."

"Do you love me?" That question caught Xena off guard.

"I---I don't know," she admitted. Ares was saddened by her response. If she loved him, then there was a chance, otherwise... He embraced her on the floor of his temple where they lay, and remained like that, as they drew in each other. They could each only hear the other's breath.

"I love you Ares," said Xena after a time. Ares kissed his chosen on her forehead, and they continued to embrace on the floor, both thinking about what this meant.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the temple door.

"Leave it," said Xena. And then the temple doors flew open revealing Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgule.

"Alright Ares," said the bard. "I know that you've done something with Xena! That's her horse outside and if you hurt her, I swear--" Gabrielle stopped short as she saw them lying in each others arms on the floor.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!?" asked Xena, outraged. In the meantime, Ares used his god powers to clothe them both. Ares looked angrily at the young bard.

"Yeah, Gabrielle, we're kind of busy here."

"So I see. Xena can I talk to you?" she glared at Ares. " _Alone?_ " Ares looked at Xena.

"Go," she said. Ares nodded and vanished.

"What do you think you're doing, Xena?"

"What do think you guys are doing? I told you to stay at the tavern!" Joxer cleared his throat and spoke.

"We got worried when we didn't hear from you, so we tried to find Eve, and instead found you, like, uh..." Joxer rolled his eyes and smirked sideways. Xena pulled Gabrielle out of earshot of Joxer and his son.

"Xena, did you accept his offer?"

"No, he accepted mine."

"And just what was your offer?"

"One night, and in return, he doesn't tell the other gods about us."

"Charming. So that's it? We're safe?"

"For the time being."

"Xena, how could you make an offer like that?"

"You just don't get it, do you Gabrielle? We love each other, but we can't be together."

"Wait just a minute, Xena. You love Ares?"

"Yes," Xena replied without a doubt.

At the other end of the room, Joxer strained to make out what was being said, when a shimmering gold light revealed Aphrodite.

"Hi, Joxer! ooo..." she looked past Joxer to Virgule. "Who's the cutie?"

"Hey Dite. Virgule, this is Aphrodite, Aphrodite, this is my son Virgule." Virgule stared, dumbfounded.

"The Goddess of Love?"

"The one and only!" she replied, grinning. "Joxer, I didn't know you had a son. I didn't even know you were married! You know I love weddings! Why didn't you invite me?"

"I was kind of angry at the gods at the time, but I don't think that's the issue right now. Did you put a spell on Xena?"

"No, she didn't need one." She gave herself a hug and crinkled her nose in utter delight. "She and Ares are so cute together, don't you think?" Ares appeared beside the goddess of love.

"I told you, sis, we're not 'cute.'"

"Lighten up, bro. Everyone agrees you two should be together."

"Oh really? And just who is 'everyone?' It doesn't look like Gabrielle is overly happy. Or Joxer and Virgule for that matter."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! They know you two were meant to be, they're just not ready to admit it yet. I mean, if Hercules admits you were meant to be, than anybody can."

A funny look passed over Ares' face. " _Hercules_ knows? Oh, wonderful. Just wonderful." Ares vanished again.

"Where's he going?" asked Joxer. Aphrodite shrugged.

**************************************************************************************

"And that's the whole story?" Iolus asked his old friend. "Let's see if I've got this straight - Xena is alive, Livia is her daughter, Ares is in love with her, and she and he..." he trailed off. "ugh," he shuddered, then continued, "And you still love her, but you think that she and Ares belong together?"

"That's right," replied Hercules.

"I just don't get you at all," proclaimed Iolus. Ares appeared between him and Hercules, and looked scathingly between them both, his gaze finally stopping on Hercules.

"You told _him?_ " he asked, gesturing at Iolus "Oh, that's great! Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know about me and Xena?"

"Ares," commented Iolus, drawing his sword.

"Oh, please. Don't even threaten me. I'm not here to hurt you." he turned back to the demigod.

"Does keeping a secret mean nothing to you, Herc?"

"Iolus is my best friend. I'm sure Xena wouldn't mind. She obviously didn't keep you and her a secret from Gabrielle," Herc replied, picking up on the fact that apparently everyone knew about them. Ares laughed evilly, and grinned.

"She probably would have kept it a secret, except that annoying bard walked right into my temple and caught us on the floor."

"Whoa! I pity her," joked Iolus. "Though, it would be nice to see everyone again. Ares,... could you take us to them?"

"Sure," he replied sarcastically. "Everyone else is at my temple. Why not make it a full-fledged reunion?" He crossed his arms, and all three of them disappeared from the house, only to reappear before Joxer, Virgule and Aphrodite.

"Joxer!" cried Iolus as the two clasped wrists.

"Good to see you again, Joxer."

"Likewise, Hercules." He stepped aside to give the two heroes a view of his son. "Hercules, Iolus, this is my son, Virgule. Virgule, this is Herc and Iolus."

"It's an honor," proclaimed Virgule, as he clasped both their wrists. Aphrodite weaseled her way through the crowd.

"Iolus!!" she cried, and squished him in a big hug.

"Hi Aphrodite," replied Iolus calmly, now used to being squished like an overripe melon by the goddess of love.

In the meantime, Gabrielle had broken off scolding Xena to come visit her old friends. "Herc! Iolus!"

"Gabrielle!" replied Iolus, but Hercules just looked wearily at Xena, who was making her way over to the crowd. "Xena!" called Iolus, the instant he saw her.

"Hey Iolus," she replied and clasped his wrist. "Hey, Herc," she greeted, keeping her distance.

"Hey," he said, and then turned to Gabrielle. "Hey Gabby." Xena didn't like to see Hercules in pain, but she didn't see anything that she could do. So she went to find Ares. To her surprise, he was casually chatting to his old enemy Iolus about, of all things, whether he and Gabrielle still had a chance after all these years. She hooked her arm possessively through the war god's, and whispered in his ear "We need to talk." and then to Iolus, "Excuse us, please."

"Sure thing Xena," he said as Xena pulled a nervous-looking Ares away from the party.

She unlinked arms. "Not that I'm not grateful to see old friends, but what the Hell is going on?" Ares had no idea what 'Hell' was, but decided that he didn't care.

"Well, I went to see Hercules, to ask him just what he knew and there he was, telling Iolus the whole story, and then Iolus wanted to come back and see you guys, so I brought them here."

"Alright," Xena sighed, exasperated. "Let's enjoy the party." Xena started to head back, but Ares grabbed her arm, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned until she heard the 'ohhs,' 'ahhs,' and cheers of their audience as well as a cat-call courtesy of Aphrodite. Then Xena broke the kiss and offered the advice "Go for it, Iolus!" Before she and Ares vanished from the temple.

Iolus felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned, shocked to see Gabrielle standing right behind him.

"WHOA! Either my hearing is getting worse, or your stealth is getting better."

"I'd like to think it's the later," replied the bard. "What was Xena talking about when she told you to 'go for it'?" Iolus chuckled, and took her chin in his hand.

"This," he replied and kissed her.

**************************************************************************************

Ares had taken his beloved to the bedchamber just below the temple where the party was going on.

"You see Xena? We're in love, everybody thinks that we should be together--even Hercules, and he still loves you. We are destined to be."

"Ares," she said slowly, "I can't think of any reason to argue. Last night did mean something to me. We will be together, just as we were destined to be."

"Then you will stay at my temple with me?"

"I didn't say that. I said we'd be together. Settling down just isn't something I see myself doing."

Ares looked hurt. "But won't that --"

"What?" snapped Xena. "Put a strain on our relationship? Hardly. You're a god. You can be anywhere you want, any time you want. I have battles to fight, Gabrielle has to have stories to tell. And then there's Eve. She needs me whether she knows it or not."

Ares asked the question that he knew might end their tryst for good, but he just couldn't resist. "Does this mean that you accept my offer?" Xena cast her eyes downward.

"Part of your deal was a child. I can't have another child until I at least prove that I can still be a part of Eve's life. So no, Ares, beloved, _my_ chosen one, I don't accept your offer."

 

The End


End file.
